


Forever Charmed - A Wiccans Meet Mutants Prequel

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: Worlds Collide - Charmed/X-Men Arc [2]
Category: Charmed (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: What if, when Wyatt and Chris came to the past, someone else followed them? What if that person was someone special to Wyatt?
Prequel to Wiccans Meet Mutants.There will be mild spoilers for the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Wyatt and Chris return to the Manor from Victor's apartment.

Halliwell Manor _  
_

 

Sun Room

 

"Mom, are you here?" Wyatt called out from the sun room.

Walking into the sun room, and seeing only Wyatt and Chris, Piper asked, "Where's Mom, I mean, Grandma?"

"She wanted to stay with Grandpa, to talk." Wyatt responded, as Piper walked towards them.

"Well, that had better be all that they're doing." said Grams, as she, Phoebe, Paige and Billie followed Piper.

Wyatt, Chris and Piper snorted.

Turning to the boys, Piper asked. "What did you find?"

"Well, Grandpa said that someone came and picked up Little Wy, just before 5:00 in the afternoon yesterday." started Chris.

"Some man, but that's all I could get out of him." continued Wyatt.

"Wait. What man?" Cried Phoebe.

Before anyone could say anything, someone called out from the sitting room.

"Hello. Wyatt? Are you here?" came a British-accented voice.

Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Grams, as Wyatt went to the sitting room

"Oh, that is Scott." replied Chris. "He's Wyatt's fiancee. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Fiancee?!" 

"Oh my god. My son has a fiancee. He's three years old and he has a boyfriend.I need to sit down." said Piper, starting to hyperventilate. 

"Technically, he's almost 28." Chris pointed out, gently pushing her towards a chair.

Piper gave him a look.

"I know what you mean." 

"Anyway, as fascinating as this is, and no matter how curious we are about our guest, back to the problem at hand. What man took Little Wyatt?" asked Grams, getting everyone back on track.

 

With Wyatt, after he leaves the sun room

 

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, walking into the sitting room, before stopping short and staring at the man in the room.

"Wow." he breathed.

In the middle of the room stood a young man of 26 years, 4"8, with mahogany hair that was currently swept into an elegant updo, and blue-purple eyes that had a strange reddish film over them, wearing a stunning Indian dress.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469243739/> (Dress)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/485825878535341101/> (Hair)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/428686458264931764/> (Nails)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/256142297533662184/> (Makeup)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879462146994/> (Shoes)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/434315957788229356/> (Jewelry)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/564287028294330414/> (Engagement Ring)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AVzkYr3a0alz42uDyuX0Xv5Gf5l1CUKQPL10gqhgC2PkLrXydJu48rI/> (Bangles - on both arms)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/461337555563145353/> (Anklet - on both ankles)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/380343131013841411/> (Henna - Front of the hand)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/180988478753769804/> (Henna - Back of the hand)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/167970261081430232/> (Henna - Feet)

"What am _I_ doing here? What are you and Chris doing here? You were supposed to be at the venue!! And why haven't you changed?" came Scott's indignant response.

Wyatt sighed and said, "Sit down. This is going to take some explaining."

Hearing the change in Wyatt's voice, Scott's demeanor immediately went from indignant to concerned.

"Wyatt? What is it? Why are you so worried? And does it have anything to do with why it is suddenly becoming difficult to see you?" Scott asked.

"Yes, my worry has everything to do with your difficulty." he said softly, sitting on the sofa. "Come sit down, and I'll explain everything."

Scott took Wyatt's hand, and slowly moved to sit next to him. Taking a deep breath, Wyatt began his story. 

"Chris and I were on our way to the Manor to get changed when we were attacked by demons. We fought back, and we were kick butt, when out of nowhere, I suddenly lost my powers, and they started kicking our butts. Chris was able to cast a spell and vanquish them, before we returned to the Manor. We cast a spell to take us back to when they were lost, and it brought us here."

"Wait, back? Here?" asked Scott. "What do you mean? Aren't we at the Manor? This feels like the Manor."

"Honey, we are 25 years in the past. Didn't you use a time-travel spell to follow us?"

"Oh boy. No, I just used my magic to bring me to you wherever you were."

"Okay. Wait is that how you are always able to find me?" Asked Wyatt, getting side-tracked.

"Yes, it is." Laughed Scott. "Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Since you've been here, what have you found out?"

"Some man picked Little Me up from Grandpa's yesterday at around 5:00 in the afternoon. That's all. We don't know who he is or why he took me."

Standing up, Scott said "Okay. Let's meet up with whoever else is here, and figure out a way to get you your powers back. Who is here anyway?"

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Billie, and Grams from the past." Responded Wyatt, getting up as well, and taking Scott's hand to guide him to the sun room.

"Okay then."  Scott said cheerfully as the walked before stopping. He whirled around to face Wyatt with wide eyes, and said with horror. "I'm going to have to go through the whole meet the family thing again, aren't I?"

Wyatt laughed and said, "Yes. Don't worry, they will love you." He kissed Scott's forehead, before adding, "Though this would explain how they didn't seem all that surprised that  we had started dating." 

Scott agreed that Wyatt had a point. 

Walking into the sun room, Chris came over and hugged Scott.

"Hey, British. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Someone wasn't answering my calls, vocal and mobile, nor did they come to the restaurant, nor did they leave any messages. Getting my drift?" Scott replied.

Chris winced. "Sorry. We just wanted to find out what was going on with Wyatt's powers."

"I know." Scott sighed. "Next time, can you leave a message, please? With anyone."

 "No problem. Anyway, Scott, meet the family. or at least part of it." 

Taking Scott's hand from Wyatt, Chris led him to each person, introducing them.

"This is our Mom, Piper; our Aunts', Phoebe and Paige; their friend Billie; and our Great Grandmother, Penny, or as she prefers we call her, 'Grams'. Everyone this is Scott. My best friend, and Wyatt's fiancee."

With his right hand, Scott shook each person's hand, and greeted them, while his left still held on to Chris.

When Scott went to Grams, she looked at his eyes and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with your eyes?"

Scott smiled softly and said, "I am blind. It's why Chris hasn't let go of my hand. He is guiding me, because the furniture layout is slightly different in the future."

"Oh my god. How long have you been blind for?" asked Phoebe

Facing in the direction the voice came from, Scott replied. "Just over 20 years."

"That has to have been almost your entire life. I mean, you can't be any older than Chris." Paige said.

"You're right. I'm the same age as Chris."

"Alright. Let's get back on track. Do you know who the man was that took Little Me?" asked Wyatt.

"His name is Dumain. He is a demon. He brought Little Wyatt to Christy and me to summon the Hollow." said Billie.

"And because you were infected, you had no choice but to steal my powers." continued Wyatt.

Billie nodded.

"Okay no that we know what happened, how are we going to fix it? And by we, I mean mostly The Charmed Ones and Billie." Asked Scott. "And no. Chris, you and Wyatt are staying put, because we don't want the future getting any more messed up." 

Chris closed his mouth. He was about to point out that he at least could help with the fight.

"I was just about to call for Coop, so we could get his ring. We need to go back to before we vanquished the Triad. Dumain is going to warn them before we can vanquish them." said Phoebe.

"Alright. Go for it." said Scott.

"Coop? Coop? We need you." She called out. 

Everyone looked around at each other. Paige tapped her thighs. 

"Something's wrong." Phoebe said, putting her hands in her pockets.

Wyatt and Chris sighed, exchanging looks. Wyatt took a deep breath.

"What?" Asked Piper.

Phoebe looked at them. 

"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe, not just to help you find love, but to help you find him." Chris started.

"They were hoping you would fall in love with a Cupid, It was the only way that they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed" Continued Wyatt.

"And they weren't going to put you through what they put Mom and Dad through, so..." Took over Chris.

"It wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love." finished Wyatt.

"OK. Uh.." Phoebe shook her head, and pressed a hand to her forehead for a few seconds.

"I don't know how that information helps us right now." she said looking the the two of them.

"Well, in the future, when you're together, you guys are like one." said Wyatt.

"All you have to do is think about him and he's there." finished Chris, nodding his head.

Phoebe smiled and closed her eyes.

There was a light on the floor next to where the boys were standing.

It was Coop. He was on the ground, holding his side.

"Agh." He grunted.

"Oh, my god." exclaimed Phoebe, as she and Wyatt moved to help Coop stand and lean on Phoebe for support before moving back to his previous spot.. "What happened?" she asked.

Breathing heavily, Coop said, "I fought him for as long as I could."

"Okay. Who did this to you?" she asked, holding him up.

"Some demon." he replied, panting, still holding his side. "I'm sorry. He, uh, he took my ring." Removing his hand, he revealed his bare ring finger.

"We're too late." Said Billie. Everyone looked at her. "They're going back in time." Looking around, she continued, "But I can, too."

"Okay. So we have a plan. At east pat of one." said Piper. "Who's going to go back? Obviously, Phoebe, Paige, Billie and myself. Anyone else?"

"Like Scott said, the three of us can't. Wyatt because he doesn't have his powers, and us two because we can't take the chance of what our interference will do to the timeline." Said Chris.

"Okay. That's the three of you." said Paige. "Grams? Coop?"

"As much as I would like to come with you, I think it is best I stay behind. Besides, I want to know more about Wyatt and Scott's relationship. At least what they can tell me." came Grams' response from where she was standing.

"I'll stay back. There isn't much I can do without my ring." Said Coop.

"Okay. See you guys in a bit. Billie, you're up." 

Billie closed her eyes, and focused on when she wanted to send herself and The Charmed Ones. Within a few seconds, the four of them disappeared.

Chris sat on one of the single chairs by the table, Wyatt sat next to Scott on the double-lounge chair, while Grams and Coop took the two single lounge-chairs.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Grams asked.

Chris laughed, Scott blushed and Wyatt smiled.

"It was at a Fundraising Gala.Scott was the Guest Performer. He did this amazing Indian song and dance number." said Wyatt. "His family and ours had five tables side-by-side. After his performance, he was led to the only available seat, which was across from me."

"After my performance, dinner was served, and through out it, we just talked. It started with me asking if he was in school, and it just went from there. He was the first person I had met that didn't ask about my eyes within the first few minutes. In fact, he didn't ask about them at all. That was what really surprised me." Added Scott.

"Although, they didn't date immediately, they became friends first." Said Chris. "And there isn't much else we can say without revealing to much."

Wyatt stood up and said he was getting some water. Scott asked for a glass as well. Wyatt nodded and left.

 Grams stood up, and started pacing. 

Wyatt returned with a glass of water for Scott, gave it to him before sitting back down. Scott drank the water, placed the glass on the table in front of him, and leaned against Wyatt.

"I hope they are okay." said Wyatt.

"Hey, Wyatt. Try using your powers. If you have them, then at least we know it worked, and they'll be back shortly." said Chris. Wyatt agreed, and stood up to orb. Grams stopped pacing in order to watch.

He closed his eyes and thought about orbing in front of Grams' vacated seat. He heard a gasp. He opened his eyes, and he saw that he had done it.

"It worked." He said happily. He sat down, and they all proceeded to wait. Grams resumed her pacing.

About half an hour later, there was a sound. Everyone jumped up. Grams turned around.

"Oh, thank god." She cried with a smile, as Piper, Paige and Phoebe materialized in front them.

"Is everything alright? Did anything...change that wasn't supposed to?" Asked Piper.

"Nope." Said Wyatt, right before he orbed beside Piper. "I got my powers back." he said, crossing his arms and smiling, looking down at his mother.

"I see that." She said smiling. 

Scott slowly walked over to Wyatt, and hugged him.

"Now, where's Billie?" Asked Chris, coming to stand beside Grams.

"She used her own power to get back." Said Paige.

"But she at least tried to help out,right? I mean, tried to make amends at least." asked Coop.

"Yeah." nodded Phoebe, smiling at him.

There was a small glowing orb that circled the ceiling, before revealing the Angel of Destiny and Leo. 

Leo and Piper looked at each other, and smiled. 

"OK, hang on a second. You're not gonna take him away again, right?" she asked.

"No. This is the way the battle was supposed to end all along," Said the Angel, smiling at her. "And it's over. Congratulations."

Smiling at them again, she left in a tornado of glowing lights.

Piper and Leo looked at each other. Leo stretched his hand out to Piper. 

"Hi there." she said giggling, as she took his hand and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Everyone laughed, as they clapped and cheered for them.

Coop spread his arms out for Phoebe. She went to him, and he wrapped his arms around as they kissed.

Once the two couples separated, they too, joined in on the laughs. 

"Did we miss anything?" Asked Patty, as she and Victor walked in carrying Little Chris and Little Wyatt respectively.

From her place in Leo's arms, Piper said, "Uh, no. Well, we... changed the past, fixed the future, and saved the present. That's all."

"What's that?" Asked Victor, chuckling. Patty and Little Chris laughed.

Turning around, Paige said, "Yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, ya probably won't."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just as long as everything's back to the way it's supposed to be." said Phoebe, from her spot in Coop's arms.

"It will be if you get us back, I mean otherwise, uh-" said Grams. making a sound to emphasize her point.

Looking at Grams, Paige asked, "How are we gonna get them back?"

"Oh, I can take care of that." Coop said, raising his hand. 

"Yeah, but how will you know where to take them back to?" asked Phoebe, looking up at him.

"Well, the ring will." he replied. "If i can ever get it  back." he winked at Piper.

Piper growled, and tossed the ring at him. he caught it and smiled.

"Just make sure you return them to just before they were taken, that way they won't remember anything." said Chris.

Grams gasped. "Oh no, don't do that. I mean, there are so many things, wonderful things that I just don't wanna forget, you know." she giggled.

"There's just as much I don't ever wanna know," Patty said, sighing. "like what happened to Prue. Victor told me."

"Oh, Mom." said Piper. 

"That's alright. I know everything happens for a reason." Patty said as she gave Piper a smile. "I believe that. I also know that when one door closes, another one opens." she smiled at Paige.

"Thank you for coming by." Said Victor, smiling at Patty.

"Anytime." she replied. Victor kissed her head.

"And what about Wyatt, Chris and Scott?" asked Paige.

"Scott?" asked Victor.

"That's right. you weren't here when Scott arrived." said Wyatt. Leading Scott by the hand, he introduced him to Victor and Patty. "Scott, these are my Grandparents, Victor and Patty. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Scott, my fiancee."

Patty and Victor gaped at him, looking between the 3-year old in Victor's arms to the 28-year old in front of them.

"They're looking between the two versions of you, aren't they?" asked Scott.

"Yup." replied Wyatt.

"Wait, what?" asked Patty, snapping out of her shock.

"We're right in front of you. Why did you need to ask?" Asked Victor.

Laughing, Scott said "I'm blind. That's why I have a reddish film over my eyes."

"Oh, my god. How did that happen?" asked Patty.

"Plane accident, when I was little."

"I am so sorry." she said, pulling him into a hug.

"It's alright. It was over 20 years ago, and I have long ago come to terms with it, and learned how to see without my eyes." Scott said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, Laura was telling me some _interesting_ stories of when you were learning." Said Chris, picking up on what Scott was trying to do. "Did you really yell at Ambassador Prentiss instead of Bobby and Ray?"

"I am going to kill Laura. Yes, I did." replied Scott. "And why was she telling you stories about me? _When_ did she tell you?" 

Chris looked at him and said, "She's my girlfriend. Of course she'd tell me. And she told me a few weeks ago, when we were creating the video-slideshow for this evenings party."

The banter between the two did exactly what they wanted, and lightened the mood.

"So, back to my earlier question. How are the three of them going to get back?" Paige asked again.

"Leave that to me." Said Scott from where he was still being held in Patty's embrace, letting Little Chris play with his bangles.

Laughing, they all exchanged hugs and hand shakes, basking in the joy of being together, saving their family, and having Leo back.

All too soon, it was time for the time travelers to return to their own times.

Scott, Wyatt and Chris went first, standing in a circle, in the middle of the sun room.

They said one final goodbye before Scott closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to glow brightly. After a few moments, Scott began to chant,

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me forward to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and Time."_

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me forward to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and Time."_

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me forward to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and Time."_

Scott began to glow so brightly, everyone had to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, the boys were gone, and all that remained was one of Scott's anklets.

Piper went and picked it up. Looking at Leo, she said, "I guess we know what we'll be giving them as an engagement gift."

Leo laughed, and agreed. 

 

25 Years Later - Halliwell Manor

 

"We're back." said Wyatt.

"Judging by the time, we've only been gone 5 minutes. Thank god." said Chris.

"Alright. You two, go get changed. the rest of the families will be here in a few minutes." said Scott.

"Yes Ma'am." laughed the two brothers, before running upstairs to change in to their formal suits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is the prequel. I know it has a cliff hanger, but I kept it there on purpose, since this was mostly supposed to be about the past.


End file.
